Cartoontopia Trailer/Transcript
Transcripts *Narrator: Cartoontopia, a gleaming city where cartoons of all breeds predator and prey alike live together in peace and harmony. *Princess Atta (A Bug's Life): Hi! I'm Atta, your new neighbor! *Sarge (Cars): Yeah, well, we're loud. *Maru (Planes: Fire & Rescue): Don't expect us to apologize for it. *Eugene H. Krabs: ZPD's first emotion officer, Princess Atta! *Princess Atta (A Bug's Life): Ready to make the world a better place? *Squidward Tentacles: (Groaning) *Holley Shiftwell (Cars 2): Bad news, in this city gripped by fear. *Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story): What can you tell us about the cartoons that went savage? *Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride): (Growling) *Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story): Are we safe? *Classified (Penguins of Madagascar (2014)): This is priority one. Ant, parking duty. *Jimmy, Jerry and Tom Grape: (Laughing) *Princess Atta (A Bug's Life): Sir, I'm not just some token ant. *Classified (Penguins of Madagascar (2014)): You strike out, you resign. *Princess Atta (A Bug's Life): Deal. (Groans) Hello! I'm here to ask you some questions about a case! *Oh (Home): Then they should've gotten a real cop to solve it. *Princess Atta (A Bug's Life): You are under arrest! *Oh (Home): For what? Hwurting your fweelings? *Princess Atta (A Bug's Life): You are a key witness. *Oh (Home): No, he is. *Princess Atta (A Bug's Life): Hey! I need you to run a plate. *Oh (Home): Alright, I know a guy. You need something done, he's on it. *Princess Atta (A Bug's Life): They're all muppets? *(Oscar the Grouch Clip) *(Gonzo Clip) *(Beaker Clip) *Princess Atta (A Bug's Life): We are in a really big hurry. *Kermit the Frog: I am on... *Princess Atta (A Bug's Life): It? *Kermit the Frog: Break. *Princess Atta (A Bug's Life): Rrr! I have 36 hours left. We can only solve it together. *Classified (Penguins of Madagascar (2014)): It's not about how badly you want something. It's about what you are capable of! *Princess Atta (A Bug's Life): I am a real cop. *Oh (Home): Never let 'em see that they get to you. You ants, so emotional. No, no, no, no! Do not let go! *Princess Atta (A Bug's Life): I'm gonna let go! *Oh (Home): What? *(Acer and Grem and car villains arrest it): We may be evolved... *(Worker ants digging): But deep down... *(Percy roading scene) We are still cartoons. *Grem (Cars 2): (Howling) *Acer (Cars 2): Quit it, you're gonna start a howl! *Princess Atta (A Bug's Life): No, you are naked! *Olaf (Frozen): For sure, we're a naturalist club. *Gloria the Hippo (Madagascar): All the way down. *Princess Atta (A Bug's Life): Oh... *Miss Kitty Mouse (The Great Mouse Detective) (singing): Try everything *Princess Atta (A Bug's Life): Life's a little bit messy. *Radio (The Brave Little Toaster): (Horning) *Princess Atta (A Bug's Life): We all make mistakes. *Kermit the Frog: Ha! Ha! Ha! *Princess Atta (A Bug's Life): No matter what type of cartoon you are, change starts with you. *Oh (Home): We gotta go. *Princess Atta (A Bug's Life): Who's car is it? *Oh (Home): The most feared crime boss, Sunil Nevla! *Fish and Shoe (The Boxtrolls): (Growling) *Oh (Home): Is that Weaver? *Mike Wazowski: Stop talking, stop talking! *Sunil Nevla (Littlest Pet Shop): Ice 'em. *Patsy Smiles (Camp Lazlo): Daddy! What did we say? No icing anyone at my wedding! *Sunil Nevla (Littlest Pet Shop): I have to, baby, Daddy has to. Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Zootopia Trailers